


Not Another Day… (Merlin One Shot)

by Siubhantheelfninja



Category: Merlin (TV), Pierce the Veil
Genre: Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, disasterology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siubhantheelfninja/pseuds/Siubhantheelfninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is sick of being Arthurs servant and can't stand the idea of another day.<br/>Roughly based on Disasterology by Pierce The Veil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Day… (Merlin One Shot)

    This is it. I'm sick of it.I'm done. I don't want to breathe anymore. I want to die. Gaius has a potion that can kill me.

    Once I got out of the castle at the end of the day, I ran out in the woods and started crying. I pulled out the vial of poison that I had stolen from Gaius. I held it up to my mouth and collected my courage.

    I stood there like that for a while. Should I stay? Should I go? Nobody cares about me, not even myself. I just don't want to exist anymore. I don't want to get out of bed another day and have to go to work as Arthur's servant. I don't want to have to fulfill whatever stupid prophecy I'm supposed to to help Arthur. I gulped down the dreadful liquid and waited for the effects. 

_I laid down. I drank the poison,_

   I was now laying on the ground as my vision blurred.

_Then I passed the fuck out._

    And soon my senses all blurred away until I was gone.

_Now let me tell you 'bout the good life._

   Merlin was no more.


End file.
